


Tyro

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of status and beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyro

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 10/3/13 - Tyro

“Tyro.”

“Tyro?”

“You’re a beginner, a novice. You’re learning. You’ll get there.”

“I will? You’re sure about that?”

“Pretty sure. Yes.”

“Well, as long as you’re pretty sure.”

“Look, Skye. I was pretty sure about Romanov. Pretty sure about Barton. Sure about Rogers, and Banner.”

“Were you sure about May, and Ward?”

“Yes. You know who I wasn’t sure of?”

“Stark?”

“Well, Stark is… He’s Tony Stark. But my point is that I wasn’t sure about Camden, or Hanson, or Silvers.”

“Who are they?”

“Exactly.”

“Tyro is a good thing.”

“A lot of people don’t get beyond it.”

“Okay. Tyro.”


End file.
